


Home Alone

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Weather, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Home, Orphans, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky has been home alone for several days because of bad weather.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Weather’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The winter storm that had been hammering much of America’s east coast for the past three days had finally passed, leaving the sky a clear but brittle ice blue. From the lounge window Bikky could see the street outside was littered with fallen branches and broken roof tiles. Garbage of all kinds was caught in the trees or had been blown into sheltered corners and doorways, but there didn’t seem to have been any serious damage. News reports said bridges and skyscrapers remained standing and structurally sound, but then they’d been built to withstand the elements.

Schools and businesses that had remained closed while gale force winds posed a danger to life and limb would reopen in the morning. After enjoying an unscheduled three-day vacation, Bikky was less than pleased at that prospect. On the other hand, it would be good to escape the confines of the apartment. He’d spent most of his time playing videogames, which was great; despite the weather the city had only lost power briefly, but he’d missed getting together with his friends for a game of basketball.

He would also be happy to see Ryo again. His foster father had been stuck at the precinct for the duration so Melinda from next door had been looking after Bikky. That had meant he could be in the apartment mostly on his own during the day, because at fourteen he was old enough, but he went round to Melinda’s for dinner and slept there on her fold-out sofa bed. She wasn’t quite as good a cook as Ryo, but she fed Bikky well, knowing that Ryo would reimburse her for the food as well as paying her for minding him.

Ryo had called a little while ago to say he was on his way back and to ask if there was anything he should pick up if he could find a store that was open, so Bikky had said bread, and milk. There was only a tiny drop left in the refrigerator, which he’d saved so Ryo could have a cup of tea when he finally made it home.

Quickly Bikky tidied up, washed and dried dishes, and put his dirty laundry in the hamper, where it belonged. Ryo was bound to be tired and it wouldn’t be fair for him to come in and find piles of housework needing to be done. Plus, cleaning up would prove to Ryo that Bikky was a responsible teenager now, and safe to be left on his own when necessary, one less thing for his foster father to worry about.

It had been sort of fun being home alone, if a bit lonely, but Bikky decided he wouldn’t want to live like that very often, or for very long. It was okay occasionally, but he’d gotten used to having a dad who was home in the evenings more often than not. Did that make him spoiled? Hopefully not.

The return of more settled weather meant his life could get back to normal, even if that did have to include going to school, and doing piles of homework every evening. When he thought about it that was a small price to pay for being loved and well cared for. He had a far better life than some of the kids at school did and he was beyond grateful to Ryo for taking him in.

With that in mind, he filled the kettle and got Ryo’s favourite mug out. When his foster father got home Bikky would make him a cup of tea to show Ryo how happy he was to have him home.

The End


End file.
